


Protect him at all cost.

by Elit3



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Since Christopher Perry's arrival in the past, Leo Wyatt has felt more and more confrontational feelings about the young man. When a phoenix comes from the future to bring Chris back into his time age, will Leo be able to protect him?
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Leo Wyatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Protect him at all cost.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> So this fic is a gift that I was glad to write. I hope that what I wrote answers to what you wanted. But maybe it is not and that you wanted me to go further in the story with what happened next and I wanted to do it. I wanted to write about Chris's death but I didn't do it because when I wrote what is now the end of the fic, it felt write as if it was supposed to be how it ends. But if this totally not what you wanted then I'm committed to rewrite this fic. Also, I don't know when, but I might write a second part to this fic which will follow what happened here.

Leo Wyatt had no idea of what was happening to him. More and more these days the founder did not know how to put a word to what he was feeling.

No, he wasn't in love. Well, of course, he was in love with Piper Halliwell and their child, Wyatt Halliwell, with all his soul.

But if he was really being honest, Leo Wyatt knew full well what was happening to him and more precisely because of whom.

His whole life had changed because of one person.

He must see his wife and son from above, see them continuing their lives without him because of the arrival of only one person.

Christopher Perry.

Obviously, the founder did not regret 100% the arrival of the young man because, without him, Paige would have died. But, the young whitelighter oddly arrived just in time that day to save Paige and the rest of the family.

The sequel had been a stressful and painful sequence of events. So many founders and whitelighter had died at the hands of the titans. He himself had become one for having the power to transform the sisters into goddesses, under the impulse of a certain time traveler.

It was during this episode that Leo felt it for the first time, this unexplained and inexplicable surge of protection towards the young man.

Piper, recently transformed into a goddess, had just kicked off Chris against one of the doors in the married couple's bedroom. Leo could understand the pain his wife was in, but that didn't give her the right to throw the child against a door. Fortunately, the founder was relieved when he saw the young man's rib cage rise. He was at his side to help him up and he had to bite his tongue to keep from being too mother hen with the whitelighter.

As usual, the three Halliwell sisters managed to beat the titans.

But it wasn't the end, it was just the beginning.

Leo did not know how but he found himself in Valhalla where he was forced to fight day and night for his survival. Every day his thoughts were turned to his wife and son wondering if they were going fine. He also thought of Paige and Piper and hoped that they had not yet been in danger. But several times Leo surprised himself by thinking of Chris. How was he doing? Was he looking after the sisters? Did he have any connection to this whole thing? His head told him that he did, but his heart told him otherwise. He told him that it was impossible for a young man like Chris, that a whitelighter could have such bad intent. But the more the days passed, the more his heart hardened.

Eventually, the sisters found him and he had to fight Boris's soul and then Chris. Leo was so angry at the time all the emotions he had suppressed since his arrival in Valhalla came out in a flood of resentment and anger. He felled his sword on the child over and over again until the kid was on the ground. The founder stopped just in time, just as he was about to push his sword into Chris. But the look, strangely familiar, of sheer terror on the face of the youngest, made him stop his action. What was he doing? Did he really want to kill Chris? No, it wasn't true. Impossible. It felt so wrong. As if he should not hit Chris but hug him as he would for Wyatt. While his feeling was shouting at him to protect the young man, not hurting him.

Yet he did it again as soon as he got out of the Valhalla, he wounded Chris by sending him crashing against the clock in the living room. The latter broke under the impact of the light being and the debris fell on the kid who was struggling to get up. His action was physically hurting him and he did not understand why he had been injuring the young man lately. What he did not understand was the feeling of remorse that invaded him. He was supposed to be angry and not worried about the health of the man of the future.

Once again, things eventually got back to normal. At last, almost, he was afraid that it was over between him and Piper, and he was far from finished with the young man.

He knew that he had sent him to Valhalla, but he still had to prove it.

A small voice in his head signaled that perhaps he was more desperate to prove Chris' innocence instead of trying to charge him.

The strange thing was that the more suspicious he became towards the young man, the more his protective instinct increased. All this made no sense to Leo, on the one hand, he has convicted the young man for ruining everything between him and Piper, but on the other hand, he wants to know if he is well at all times, if he has not put himself in danger in vain or otherwise. Leo thought that this instinct came to him because Chris was young, maybe too young to look after the girls, and the fact that the young man seemed familiar didn't help. Those green eyes, that brown hair, the white skin, not to mention all the sarcasm. No, it was impossible, Leo had to imagine things. Although the fact that Chris refused to say anything about the future leave him dubious and suspicious.

He abandoned his wacky theories when his true and only son was in danger because of the exposure of his magic.

Then three malevolent witches tried to steal the identities of the real Halliwell sisters. But the spoofing did not last long, fortunately. However, the protective, even paternal side, resurfaced when the thought that Chris was alone with ... with these women hit him. If they had made a single misstep then the young man might have been in great danger. And nausea went up in him when Paige told him that the false Phoebe had flirted with the whitelighter. How dare she? It's disgusting... She has no right to touch him, not like that.

When he understood what he just thought, Leo felt like the jealous lover of the young man. Yuck. Or a father who watched his son's dating. Except that Chris was far from being his son.

The founder's distrust of the young whitelighter went up a notch following Chris's repeated excursions to the underworld. What did he think he would found there besides death? Gone to hell, and alone moreover, was like a wish of death. Leo easily found what the young man was looking for, well who Chris was going to see. The old man did not need much intimidation to have the demon on his side. So he was able to spy on the young man easily. Leo mentally cursed Chris who didn't seem to care about being in enemy territory. And his protective instinct skyrocketed as he followed Chris through the underworld. The young man was so insouciant of the danger that he did not even feel the omnipresent presence behind him. Leo's distrust, on the other hand, also increased. As if his two completely different feelings had a connection. Chris was trying to get a potion to prevent the gift of empathy from working on him. What was he trying to hide?

When he confronted the young man about it, he innocently replied that Leo could give it to the sisters since the potion was for them. The founder really wanted to believe in the young man's innocence, that was what his instincts told him, but his head maintained that he had to be on his guard.  
He was so hesitant! All he really wanted was to protect the child so that nothing would happen to him.

Unfortunately, he failed in this task. Chris was injured at a time when Leo wasn't watching him. Piper called him from the underworld and extorted him to heal their son. What the founder hastened to do. But then he heard it: that little sound of pain that went directly to sting his heart. He turned to see Chris lying on the dirty floor. Drops of sweat poured from his forehead and blood came out of his abdomen. Leo rushed to the young man. The same sense of protection he felt every time Wyatt was in danger appeared. He healed the young man, but for the old man, it was not enough. He wanted to force Chris on a couch with a blanket on his shoulders and hot chocolate in his hand.

Wait, what?

Was that really how he felt about Chris?

No, he had to find a way to charge him and keep him away from his family and not taking care of him like a mother hen.

But how can he help but not feel his intense protective emotions when he and the kid are being chased by a T-Rex. A T-Rex! Maybe it was his mistake to push him and Chris into this temporal breach but he really wanted to see where the whitelighter was going. But here in the Cretaceous? It was a little too much, even for him.

Yet he had told the boy to run away, to save his life before Leo's. But did Chris listen to him? No, obviously. The young man rushed to prevent the dinosaur from making Leo his snack. On the one hand, the older man was furious because Chris had unnecessarily risked his life and disobeyed him, but on the other, he was grateful.

Unfortunately, their amazement was far from over since the temporal breach sent them into another temporality, but where they had at least the luxury of being able to use their power. And if a few soldiers returned home after meeting two sorcerers, well, that only looked the history.

Apparently, the sisters had had a rough day too, although they did not say a word to the two men who took the opportunity to drink beers.

Leo relaxed slightly in the presence of the young man. And the thought he had that night was that he was fine, Chris was fine. That night Chris wasn't going to go back to hell to try to save Wyatt while losing more and more of himself in the process.

Did you know that there were pivotal moments in our lives? Key points where everything can change from best to worst. Leo's key moments so far were his meeting with the Halliwell sisters, his marriage to Piper, and the birth of his son. But without knowing it Leo was just living another one.

Chris had returned to P3 where he was about to sleep when he was attacked by a Phoenix. Fortunately, Leo was able to heal him in time. To say that his senses of protection were boiling would be an understatement. If he could keep the mule's head locked in a safe place, he would do so without hesitation. Unfortunately, he couldn't and Chris left the mansion to return to an even worse condition than before. Leo put the young man on the couch and he held back from picking up blankets upstairs. Chris trembled with cold and sweat covered his forehead. The older man tried to treat him, but it was unsuccessful. No matter what gnawed the being of light it was killing him. Leo was very frustrated and worried about it. What happened to Chris? The child whispered in his sleep, a name more precisely, and Phoebe found the engagement ring in the kid's hand. The founder felt mixed about the ring and he didn't understand why the young man hadn't mentioned it to him. All Leo wanted to do was protect him, but he wouldn't be able to do it if he didn't have all the information.

Once again, Leo was surprised by the protective instinct that caught him when he saw Chris lying unconscious on the couch.

Bianca, the Phoenix came back and she was about to take Chris with her. Inside, the founder was fulminating! She could not bring the whitelighter - and sorcerer, apparently - into the future! That was out of the question! Who did she think she was to take him away from him?

Suddenly time seemed to freeze. But no, Piper had not raised her hands. Leo understood that time had slowed down only for him, not by magic, but because he was watching the scene from afar, as a stranger to his body. All he knew was that he couldn't let Chris go. His guts had tied up at this idea. Leo saw them walk through the portal and he decided to act. He didn't really know what had driven him there. If his brain had ordered his legs to move or if they had moved on its own, but suddenly he ran to the still active portal and jumped inside under the calls of the sisters.

When he walks through the portal, Leo comes across Chris and Bianca. He literally fell on them as the two travelers were not waiting for him. Leo got up quickly and quickly dust himself. The old man stopped in full motion. A tall, blond man, with what looked like his minions, was waiting for them in the middle of the attic. The man looked familiar but the founder had no idea why. But Leo was finally able to put a name on the face of the unknown thanks to what came out of Chris' mouth.

"Hello, Wyatt."

It's impossible, this man who looked like a villain incarnate could not be his son. The blond man came out of the light completely and Leo was finally able to see him completely. Indeed, this man could not be his son. His aura was so dark and evil! The only thing Leo wanted to do was stand in front of Chris to protect him.

"They are no threat to me"

At the word of their leader, the henchmen left, leaving only him, Chris, Bianca, and Wyatt. 

"Of all the people who will ... betray me. Wyatt's last words were cut off when he saw the founder in the room, and the man starts to laugh. So that's what you were doing in the past? brought dad back to spank me? »

"I didn't go back to the past to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you. »

"See, dad. Wyatt said the word "dad" as if it was a bad thing. Chris here is always trying to save me. He doesn't want to understand that he's stuck in that old-fashioned vision where good fights evil and win. He refuses to understand what really matters. »

"And what does matter then, Wyatt?"

"But let's see, Dad, power. If I turned the mansion into a museum it is to show my power to everyone. »

"Too bad the rest of the city didn't have the same privilege!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look out the window and you'll understand."

Leo did as requested and tried to pass Wyatt who made a gesture to let him look. Indeed, the city was nothing but ash and chaos. Only the manor seemed to have escaped this desolation. He turned to his son, who gave him a predator smile. Apparently, this notion of power was obviously going to his head.

"That's impossible! Tell me that's not true, Wyatt! My son would never have done that! You can't be him!"

"Why Dad? Is the truth as difficult to conceive? I am the most powerful being in the world, what did you expect me to do? That I do as Mom did, fight the demons day after day? Wyatt laughed. What's the point of fighting if I'm the strongest." 

"What had happened to you? asked Leo, shocked. This is not you." 

"I saw the truth, I understand how stupid and pointless your fight was. Now shut up. Wyatt sent Leo against a shelf. You know, Chris, if anyone tried what you tried I would have killed them on the spot." 

"Lucky me."

"You were supposed to bring sens to him! Wyatt yelled at Bianca, Leo hardly get up. If you couldn't bring him back to his sens then maybe I will."

Before anyone could get ready, Wyatt strangled Chris with his powers. All the feelings Leo had felt for Chris up to had multiplied.

"STOP! Wyatt didn't even flinch to his father's authoritarian voice. Wyatt! Leave him alone, now! » 

"Why would I do this, Dad? The blond man continued to hold his grip on the brown. You've changed a lot in all these years. Here you are begging me to stop punishing little Chrisy. While the you of now wouldn't give a shit. »

Wyatt laughed while sending Chris against a cupboard. Leo rushed at the same time as Bian-ca to check if the young man was okay. 

He did not need to turn around to hear the squeak. The floor that Chris was complaining about just five minutes ago just made known his presence. He and the young man had the same idea at the same time, and Leo used his hold on the whitelighter to prevent him from hurting himself.

"So I'm such a bad father."

"The worst."

Leo's protective instinct prompted him to act, and he walked towards Wyatt. 

"Maybe we could talk about it..." But Wyatt did not want to talk about it and Leo found himself on the other side of the room, collapsing against a piece of furniture. He was distraught for a second and when he regained his spirits Chris was again held in the air by Wyatt who this time had a plasma ball in his hand, ready to send it over Chris.

"I don't need you!" whispered Wyatt, who was about to throw the ball at the brown young man.

"No!"

Leo would rush to prevent his son from killing the young man but Bianca was faster and she used her powers against the blond man. Chris fell back to the ground, and he and Leo dived towards the squeaky wooden board. Thanks to a magic formula Chris regained his powers but it was too late. Wyatt had repelled Bianca who had impaled himself against a piece of wood. He looked helpless as Chris rushed to his fiancee.

"I can save her, we just have to ... » 

"No, Bianca whispered. Take him back to the past and protect him at all costs... you have to protect him... »

For his part, Chris seemed tetanus on the spot, not wanting to leave Bianca.

"You have to go and ... takes the page with you... »

Leo had to physically push Chris towards the book to recite the formula before that Wyatt recovers his spirits.

The blond man sent a ball of plasma to the young man who easily avoided it and was able to finish reciting the formula.

The two men both jumped towards the portal when it opened and they fell back on the wooden planks of the mansion in the past, well, the present for Leo. The latter helped Chris to get back on his feet and he had to restrain himself with all his strength so as not to take the young man in his arms and to prevent the world itself from approaching the child.

Unfortunately, the sisters were inquisitors and Chris dodged their questions and fled. Leo was not so lucky and had to stay a few minutes to resume what had just happened The summary was succinct because even for the founder the situation was strange.

This whole thing was like a puzzle that Leo was about to solve. He felt it, he just had to put the last piece and the white puzzle of 500 pieces would be finished. 

Finding Chris was the easiest thing of the day. The young man was lost in his thoughts at the very top of the bridge. Leo barely refrains from making a sarcastic comment about the presence of a young illuminated at the top of the bridge. However, Chris seemed to be on the verge of despair. It had been a hard day after all. So Leo simply sat next to the young man, it was far from enough for his almost stifling protective instinct that he was feeling at the moment, but for now, it will have to do the trick.

"I know what you're going to say" Chris' voice sounded breaking, and totally out of character.

"And what am I going to say?"

"I don't know! That the person back there was not Wyatt, or that I have lied, or that I was thoughtless. » 

"I wish that person wasn't Wyatt. But he was, wasn't he? Chris nodded and Leo held back a gasp. Is that why you came back? To save Wyatt from becoming the bad guy. New nod. You have to tell the sisters... »

"No! They wouldn't understand! They'll reject me the way you're going to. » 

"What will I reject you for?"

"Because I lied and the truth is too hard to digest."

Leo forced the young man to look at him as he had his gaze stubbornly turned towards the highway.

"I'm not going to reject you, ever. And the sisters won't do it either, I'll explain to them everything that happened. We'll help you, you don't have to do this alone. »

"It's just that ... »

Chris seemed to be looking for his words.

"It's just that you're used to having to do everything on your own."

The young man nodded and tears flowed down his cheeks. Chris seemed embarrassed to cry in front of the older man, but the latter clumsily passed his arm over the shoulders of the whithelighter to bring him closer to him. He let the kid crying on his shoulder, after the day he had spent, it was normal for Chris to collapse. In fact, the position looked natural as if it were normal for Leo to comfort the young man.

A moment passed and Chris's tears did not had fade away, but the young man said a word that will remain stuck forever in Leo's memory.

"Dad."

The two men looked at each other. Chris seemed mortified and the red went up to his cheeks.

"That's not what I meant!" stammered the young man.

For his part, Leo had frozen. It was more as if all the pieces of the puzzle were finally in their place. It all came to light that it was the permanent misunderstanding he felt all this time about the young man, where the impression of déjà vu and above all, all those feelings of intense protection that he felt involuntarily for the Brown-haired man. 

"Yes, that's what you meant." Leo's voice did not go up or down an octave. It was a fact, more than a revelation because deep down Leo had always known it. 

It's as easy as boiling water at 100°C.

That the Earth is round.

Chris is his son.

Chris is his son.

Chris is his son.

This mantra repeated itself over and over again in Leo's head. And now that he knew, he wondered how he hadn't guessed it before. It was so obvious now that he was thinking about it.

Of course, this fact now posed new problems, including the most urgent that was the creation of Chris with Piper. But he'll find a solution because Chris is his son and he's going to do everything he can to protect him. So, is it for Wyatt since it was out of the question for his eldest son to become a genius of evil.

And may the Demons or the Founders hide if anything happens to his sons.


End file.
